


Now I Can Reach The Stars

by Kennel_Boy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennel_Boy/pseuds/Kennel_Boy
Summary: A little episode 11 epilogue for JJ and Isabella.





	

JJ keeps up a brave face. A few tears, even in the interviews. But he doesn’t crack. There’s still the free skate tomorrow. He can’t win now, but he can place.

It’s almost worse than nothing, but he’s going to give it his all. There are too many people here with him – for him – to just quit.

The King does not just quit. There are still the Canadian Nationals. The Four Continents. The World Championship. There’s next year.

That litany in his head gets him back to his hotel room. He powers off his phone immediately. He figures he can collapse until morning. He hasn’t earned it, but he needs it.

He doesn’t even get an hour to himself before there’s a knock on the door.

Isabella. Eyes red from crying, skin rosy from the cold.

“JJ.” She takes his hand. “It’s OK. I can wait a year.”

He almost chokes on his shame. He promised her…

Something cold stings his skin. He glances down as she slides a plain gold band onto his left ring finger.

“Or,” she finishes, glancing up with uncharacteristic boldness, “we can do it as soon as we can find a priest.”

For that moment, at least, he has the only gold that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry JJ crashed and burned, but I can be sorry _for_ him. Have some love, dude.


End file.
